


Viva la Box

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Bankotsu tripped over a box and found true love... or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la Box

Once upon a time.... actually, no, I'm not starting my damn story like this, scratch that. 

 

*clears throat*

 

It was just your average day, and nothing was out of the ordinary (well, duh, I just said it was your average day) SHUT UP (no) You wanna go at it!? (bite me) Why are we arguing during another one of my brilliant fics? (oh, trust me, with the way things are going now, this fic is far from brilliant- i think i scared some people off already) Well, your grammar does suck (STFU) Make me...

 

.. actually, don't.

 

Without further interruption from... well... myself, here's the damned story:

 

VIVA LA BOX

 

"A maybe, you'll find true love, just like that prince," said Bankotsu, as he read yet another random, silly children's book to the little ones he babysat. The girl Chiyo contemplated being a princess for a second, while the boy Yuuta got up and grabbed another book. Bankotsu just rose his hand and shook his head. It was time for him to go.

 

"Aww, but do you have to go?" asked little Chiyo.

 

"Just one more story?" asked little Yuuta (okay-okay, they're little. The readers get the point!)

 

Bankotsu whacked the author's alter-ego with a random chair, because that actually worked on me... sometimes. It never worked on his friend Suikotsu, though. It just made Suikotsu very angry.

 

"Sorry, this fic is destined to end in less than 500 words, so I must goooooooo-OW." Bankotsu tripped over a box.

 

But, oh, this wasn't just any box, damn it! Why, if it were just any box, then this fic wouldn't be titled Viva la Box, now would it? WOULD IT?

 

(no)

 

STFU, no one asked you.

 

Anyway...

 

Since this story has absolutely no point whatsoever, this beautiful, wonderful, majic... magical, enchanted box sucked him into another dimension... and he was now randomly being chased by none other than... BUM BUM BUM... Pac Man?

 

Yeah, after running for his life from Pac Man, he jumped into one of Mario's pipes and landed in a random castle, where a man in drag was hitting on a stupid dragon.

 

"Oh- wow... " the man in drag looked up at his handsome new arrival. "You're much cuter than Mario is."

 

Bankotsu blushed and used his random new video game skillz to slay the dragon, with the power of random love to guide him. What? Well, don't a lot of video games/fairy tales/etc. end like that?

 

"My name is Jakotsu," said the taller man in the frilly pink princess get-up. "We're gonna get married, and then we're gonna be featured in other various things, such and Bankotsu Kart, and Bankotsu Golf, and Bankotsu Party." He picked his hero up in his arms, a wicked smirk plastered on his red-red lips. "I'm gonna make your life a party."

 

The box of total greatness hath sealed our hero's fate, and the two lovers were wed, because it was all destiny and whatnot.


End file.
